Abyss
Domain History Abyss comes from four forums: Ssbros.net/Nintendopolis.net (his original home forum, Abyss was promoted to a global mod on Nintendopolis, but unfortunately it occurred right before the site shut down. That was his first time ever being modded, so it sucks Abyss couldn't get to try it), NintendoPals.net (profile), Brawl FriendCodes (profile), and All is Brawl (profile). Abyss am known as MarioZeldaFan (aka MZF/MLF) by Nintendopolis goers, and Abyss by NintendoPals, BFC, and AiB goers. Abyss is a very active member on all his forums due to the fact he is very inactive in life, and stays indoors way too much using the computer or playing video games. Abyss joined Domain because his friend Isaac/IDK from NintendoPals.net kept talking about him owning people on the site, so Abyss decided to join since it was another forum, and his other three forums weren't active enough for him. Gaming History Sega Genesis : First console Abyss got when he was eight years old. Some games he had for it where Anamaniacs, Tom and Jerry, Road Rash II, Sonic III, etc. He doesn't have it anymore cause his mom threw it out due to it sitting idle collecting dust. Nintendo 64: '''This was a great system. Abyss got this console when he was nine years old. Games he had were Super Smash Bros., Paper Mario, Mario Kart 64, Super Mario 64, etc. This was a nostalgic system to Abyss. He still has his N64 today. It's seven years old. Abyss has fifteen games for this system. '''Game Boy Advance: Abyss got this system when he was ten or eleven. Abyss kept losing his cases of GBA games at restaurants. He lost a lot of his GBA games due to irresponsibility. He then lost approximately twenty games at a train station in December 2008. Nintendo Game Cube: Abyss got this system for his twelfth birthday. First three games he got on it was SSBM, Luigi's Mansion, and Pikmin. Abyss later sold his GCN in order to obtain his Nintendo Wii. He played Super Smash Bros. Melee the most. Abyss has a total of thirty-two games for this system. Nintendo DS: Abyss got a DS at age tweleve for Christmas. He had games like Super MArio 64 DS, Mario Kart DS, Nintendogs, New! Super Mario Bros., etc,. He lost his Nintendo DS along with all ten DS games and approximately twenty GBA games at a train station in December 2008. Nintendo Wii: The latest console Abyss owns. He has eleven games on the Wii, Brawl being the only one he ever plays. Real Life Abyss is seventeen years old. He was born in Sanford, Florida . But he only lived there briefly before his mom divorced his dad because he was an alcoholic and was abusing his mom. He also wasn't a good man because Abyss's mother told him his dad went to prison and all for being an accomplice in an armed robbery, so Abyss felt very lucky his mom took him into custody and raised him to be a good citizen. Abyss lived in Florida as a baby, then then moved up to Endicott, New York, where he lived for a few years. Then Abyss moved down to Choconut, Pennsylvania for a few years, then to Highland Park, New Jersey for a few years, then Lindenwold, New Jersey for a few years, and then were Abyss currently lives now, Gloucester Township, New Jersey. Abyss's mom had him when she was 38, and he is an only child. Since his mom married his step-dad, he now has a step-brother and a step-sister. However, they don't live with Abyss, they live in Blackwood, New Jersey, with their mom and step-dad. Abyss's step-brother is a Microsoft gamer, and Abyss is a Nintendo gamer, so they very rarely play with each other on the same system, thus leaving Abyss always alone playing his video games. According to his mom, in his earlier years of school, Abyss always struggled greatly. In kindergarten, Abyss said stuff like "nit-nit" and called people "wee-wee heads", and Abyss would rofl. He would get sent to the principals office because of his immature behavior. But what the hell do they expect from a freakin kindergartener?! In 5th and 6th grade, Abyss can tell you a bit more of since he can recall them more precisely. Abyss was really 'special' back then. He would run out of his classrooms screaming and/or crying, Abyss would do ridiculous things like lock myself in a locker, as a form of protest. In 6th grade, Abyss was in a special class called "resource", and the teacher in there would teach us all subjects, and the other students were special in some way, and others were maybe mentally retarded. But yeah, just Abyss struggled in school a lot in the past. Ever since Sophomore year of high school, Abyss has been an honor student. He currently has a 3.55 GPA, and has hopes to continue his good grades throughout his Senior year. Abyss's strongest subject would probably be English, and his weakest Math. Abyss overall despises school, though. Abyss has Asperger's Syndrome, a high-functioning form of autism. He was diagnosed with it at age eight.He is not really sure what it's all about, but you can just say he's really shy in real life and lack social skills. Abyss is very social over the internet, since it doesn't require him to use as much social skill as in life. But in real life, nuuuuuu. Not that social. He's usually 'that one guy in the dark corner' xD well nah, he has SOME friends, but not many. Facts *Abyss is talking in third person because he is pretending to write an article about himself as another person, you know, just to add some professional atmosphere... xD *Abyss's real name is Michael, or Mike. *Abyss is seventeen years old, born August 6th, 1992. *Abyss is pure American. His other nationalities include French, German, Irish, Native American (Seneca), and English. *Abyss never met his biological dad, because his mom divorced him when he was still a baby, due to him being an alcoholic and abusing his mother. He is now legally out of Abyss's life, as if he never was his real biological dad, even though in essence he really is. *byss in general is a friendly person. He is usually quiet and shy around strangers, but is VERY talkative around his friends. *Abyss is 6'1, underweight, skinny, weak, and very lazy. His metabolism is wacky; he loses weight fast if he skips one of the three meals, or if he drinks caffeine. *Abyss stays indoors 24/7 playing my video games or browsing my Nintendo forums on the computer. Reason he doesn't go outside is because he doesn't know anyone in his development, and has very few friends in real life, so he has no incentive to go outside. *Abyss has paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia (PSVT), which is a rapid rhythm of the heart which involves an accessory pathway. This is why he (rarely) suffers from sporadic heart palpitations during physical activity. He was diagnosed with this at age seventeen. *Abyss has obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD). *Abyss has Asperger's Syndrome (AS), diagnosed at age eight. *Abyss has two dogs (Pug), one cat (Maine Coon), and two deceased hermit crabs (Henry and Huebert). *Abyss currently has 277 songs on his iPod Touch, 80% of it being metal/death metal/black metal. The rest is any other random genre. *Abyss is a Philadephia Phillies/Eagles/Flyers sports fan. Musical Interests Abyss's current favorite music is (melodic/brutal/technical) death metal, (melodic/symphonic) black metal, and deathcore. But I will listen to any kind of music, as long as it isn't country, jazz, oldies, etc. I prefer metal and up-to-date music mostly. Abyss got into death metal and other related metal in December of 2008 because of a student at his school that told him he was listening to the band Lamb of God. Abyss has no idea how he found death metal off of that band, though. Abyss's previous musical interests include hip-hop, nu-metal, alternative metal, trance, and electronica. Abyss's favorite bands are currently Cannibal Corpse, The Black Dahlia Murder, and The Faceless. Other bands Abyss kind of likes include: Behemoth, Rotting Christ, Prostitute Disfigurement, Avenged Sevenfold, Dragonforce (Inhuman Rampage and Sonic Firestorm albums only), Dimmu Borgir, Disturbed, Lamb of God, Napalm Death, Suicide Silence, and System of a Down. Category:Brawlers